Killin' Me Softly
by sakunade
Summary: Aang watches, and waits in anticipation for the moment she'd take him and lead him the way she led the cloth. She dances only for him. [Kataang]


_I told you any innocence that was left of these two in my mind was completely gone. See, this was a nagging idea in my head that was so persistent ever since I saw S3!Katara, that I sat down one night and told myself that I was going to write this, no matter what. Re-reading and looking back at it, I really did enjoy how it came out. Now if only this could randomly happen in canon, I would be a very happy Kataanger._

* * *

* * *

She's a dancer on the wind for him. Her hips moved and shook in a rhythmic motion that was too tempting, even for him. Her hands moved and grazed the air, leading the blue scarf across the wind at the whim of her fingertips. He watched and waited in anticipation for the moment where she'd take him and lead him the way she led the cloth.

She moved closer to him, taking his hands and placing them above her waist. His gray eyes met her blue ones as he looked up at her, and with a mischievous grin (which he so adored), she began to move her hips in a slow motion. Back and forth it went, antagonizing him with every movement it made. He could feel her moving underneath his touch, and without notice his hands crept up slowly, touching the skin of her stomach. She noticed, and her movement became a bit slower than before, but his touch didn't stop her from continuing. She quickly picked up the speed from before, even as he stroked the top hemming of her skirt, his thumb occasionally touching the skin just before it.

This time, her movement was slower, and at such a pace that Aang wasn't sure if she was trying to suffocate or torture him. She noticed, and with a wider grin than before, spoke:

"What's wrong, Aang?"

He heard her giggle underneath her breath, but it was a more menacing giggle. As if she enjoyed to watch Aang tremble underneath the power of her rhythmic movements. He gazed up at her once again, his hands placed flatly on her stomach this time. "N-Nothing..." he replied back, his concentration completely destroyed by the bead of sweat that dangled down towards her belly button.

"Are you sure?" she smirked. "Well, then maybe I'm not moving slowly enough..."

He gulped. "Oh, n-no. You're moving just fine..." And then she began to pick up her pace again, at a torturous slow movement. "Just...fine..." he repeated.

Her hands moved down to hold on to his wrists, leading his hands back at her sides. "You can feel it better this way." She moved a bit faster, more to the right than to the left this time around. "Don't you think so?"

He was about to lose his composure, or what was left of it, and very quickly too.

Katara took her scarf and swished it above Aang's head, before placing it around his neck to push him towards her. She kneeled before him, hands still holding on tightly to her scarf, and leaned her face closer to his. Her mouth gaped open; she blew air into his ear before caressing the left side of his face with her cheek.

He began to tremble. If he didn't do something now...

She let go of her scarf, letting it flow on Aang's shoulders, before taking his hands to help him stand up from his seat. Raising his arm, she twirled and twirled, her red robes flowing against the wind. Then, she pressed herself against him, never letting go of his hands. "Aang..." she whispered.

It was too dangerous, too tempting, but still, it was just them. It was just him and her, alone in his room. There was nothing stopping him now. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her against him. One hand moved up to caress her cheek, then the strands of brown hair that cascaded down her back, wet with sweat.

She shivered at the coolness of his fingertips against her back, stroking and touching whatever skin he could find.

"Katara..." he whispered, too, before moving the other hand that was positioned on her waist earlier to caress her cheek.

She smiled, taking his hand and pressing her lips against the back of it. She kissed him there, and then on his cheek, to be followed with a kiss on his neck, and then on the lips. He kissed her back passionately and with fierce determination to take in everything of this moment in the darkness.

"Only you..." she murmured in between kisses. "Only for you, Aang..."

At this, he held her tighter than before but not too tight, his kisses becoming more and more passionate and feverish.

"I know..." he left a kiss on her cheek.

"I know..." she leaned her neck back, as he tilted his head towards and grazed his nose against it, leaving trails of kisses up and down the line.

They collapsed on his mattress and lay there together. She looks at him, and then he looks at her. He grins, and she smiles, her cheeks red as his are, too. She moved closer, and led her head against his chest, taking his hand along with hers to twine their fingers together to hold.

"I knew wearing this dress again would make you crazy." she toyed with him, her gaze in his.

"You love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't you?" he remarked with a smile.

She laughed. "You sound like my brother!"

"But I'm not your brother." he quickly added.

"Right," she replied. "You're my husband."

He raised their joined hands together and kissed the back of Katara's hand. "And you're my wife. I missed you, a lot."

She beamed. "I missed you, too, Aang."

"Being away from you was..."

"Horrible?"

"You wouldn't even know." he said.

"Ah, but I do know. You're not the only one who felt that way, dear."

"You called me 'dear' again!" his face was full of happiness and glee. "You should call me that every time I come back."

"And say, 'welcome home dear'?" she smiled.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'd really love that."

"Okay then. Whenever you come back from a long trip, then I'll say that." She moved up closer to him until they were face to face, her hovering above him, before planting a kiss on his lips. He gladly reciprocated, and then took her into his arms.

"Will you dance like that for me again when I come back, too?" he grinned once more.

"Anything for you," she grinned, kissing the tip of his arrow. "_Dear_."


End file.
